Patines
by Kakura Izumi
Summary: Accidentes, Romance, aqui de todo pasa! Capitulo 2! maka compensara a soul, Soul sera castrado por Spirit? veanlo en el capitulo 3!xDD Mal summary? Oh  yeaah  x3
1. Chapter 1

**Soul eater no me pertenece, solo la trama de este fic! :D**

**Patines**

**Maka pov.**

El sonido la alarma resonó en mi habitación. Mis oídos comenzaban a dolerme por tal monótono sonido, pestañé reiteradas veces, era de mañana y mis ojos aun no se acostumbraban a la luz, di un gran bostezo al tiempo que mis manos se estiraban alcanzando mi celular para luego así apagar la alarma de este.

-Apaga esa cosa… es muy temprano…- dijo una voz a la cual reconocí

-eh? **EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**- Grite a todo pulmón – **So…Soul! Que haces en mi cuarto?**-

-No seas tan gritona mujer y déjame dormir…- musitó mi arma mientras se tapaba con las sabanas.

-**C-Como que soy…! MAKAAAAAAAAA-CHOP!**- grité mientras le incrustaba un gran libro en la cabeza de mi arma

-**DUELE! DUELE! DUELEEEE!**- dijo retorciéndose en el piso

Me senté en el borde de mi cama y con una mirada acusadora traté de intimidar a Soul pero este solo me miraba con esos ojos que te dicen un ''es tu culpa, no me mires así''

Nunca creí que diría esto pero… Soul Tenía la razón, realmente… Había sido mi culpa, pero… en cierto sentido el también tenía culpa de ello, eso me llevó a un flashback.

**~Inicio del Flashback~ **

_Estaba preparando mis cosas para ''El Gran día'' en el cual saldría con las chicas a patinar sobre Hielo, Nunca me había dedicado a un deporte de ese tipo, ni a la danza, ni al patinaje, tampoco nada que se pareciera, pero de eso se encargarían mis amigas, de enseñarme a patinar, o al menos… eso creía._

_Revisaba cautelosamente todas mis cosas, preparada para que mañana no se me olvidase ningún detalle, todo estaba perfecto, hasta que… como siempre, __S__oul debía arruinarlo todo, Lo quería Mucho pero… solo Había una palabra que lo describía ''IDIOTA'' desde aquel día esa palabra quedó marcada en su frente, porque estaba tan enojada? Simple Soul había Tropezado por ''IDIOTA'' calló sobre el tarro de pinturas (ya que estábamos repintando el interior de la casa) dejando los patines en un tono Amarillento, pegajosos y estropeados!_

_No podría llegar con ellos mañana, pasaría la vergüenza de mi vida, incluso tuve que reunir dinero para poder comprarlos, todo mi esfuerzo estropeado en segundos por el único e Inigualable IDIOTA de Death City, Soul Eater Evans._

_-Etto… Gomen!- Dijo Soul mientras se cubría la cabeza como si esperara que algo llegase, lo cual era obvio que trataba de evitar mis Maka-chops._

_Suspiré tratando de no masacrarlo en ese mismo instante, juró por kami-sama que traté de no golpearlo hasta dejarlo internado en un hospital, pero… Mi Enojo fue aumentando, poco a poco cada vez que miraba mis patines y sin dudarlo más, traté de incrustarle uno de mis libros, por ''Mala suerte mía'' Soul se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, y logró esquivar el primero de este, ya que luego se volvieron más que solo uno, No tengo idea de donde pude sacar tantos libros, pero solo podía decir… que cada vez la intensidad del golpe aumentaba, Hasta que me dí cuenta que ya no existía ''La habitación de Soul'' si no, una biblioteca de libros uno sobre otro y para mi sorpresa, el único rastro de la cama de soul era su Almohada favorita, con la que dormía siempre que estaba Triste, Soul generalmente poseía la actitud de ''chico cool'' y él no demostraba punto débil de esto incluso delante de mí, pero en ocasiones siempre se abrazaba a ella donde apoyaba su cabeza mientras se tendía en su cama sin decir palabra alguna; conocía gran parte de las manías de Soul, y sin contarlas podía decir muchas de ellas, algunas odiosas, otras tiernas, e incluso manías tontas, como la de hacer zapping cuando esta aburrido y nunca coloca un canal, hasta que se cansa y la apaga._

_Pero… en ese instante la persona que estaba más enfurecida, no era yo, si no el chico ''más cool de todo shibusen'' el cual me miraba penetrantemente, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, nunca lo había visto de esa forma._

_-Me voy a dormir- Dijo entre un suspiro al mirar la hora para luego tomar su almohada, acomodarlo en el sofá y dispuesto a dormir_

_Al parecer su mirada cambio, su tono de voz, todo, Soul se había colocado de la forma más espeluznante, una mirada vacía y sin expresión alguna, no podría decir si estaba triste o estaba feliz._

**~Fin del Flash Back~**

Ahora mi compañero se encontraba sentado en el suelo con los ojos entrecerrados a punto de quedarse dormido nuevamente, suspiré al ver a mi arma tambaleante y a punto de caer al suelo dormido.

-Soooooooooul- susurré para asegurarme que estuviera despierto

-Mmm? …-dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos

-De acuerdo… duerme un momento, pero habrás el desayuno durante tres días seguidos, empezando por mañana- dije mientras salía por la puerta.

-Sí, Si, lo que digas- dijo mientras se mentía en mi cama

Fui al baño a darme una ducha, aun no tenía hambre luego prepararía el desayuno y tendría que llamar a tsubaki para decirle que no podría ir, era decepcionante, pero… no había nada que pudiera hacer en esos momentos.

**Soul pov.**

Maka había salido de mi habitación, la culpa volvía a mí al pensar que le había arruinado el día, quería compensarla pero… ella había arruinado mi cuarto y el sofá no era ''ni muy cómodo'' ni mucho menos ''muy cálido'' y que mejor que dormir un rato con maka, pero mis planes fallaron ya que me quedé más tiempo del que debía y por culpa de ese fallo, maka se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Aun me dolía la cabeza por el ''Maka-chop'' no fue muy suave después de todo, pero pareciera que maka no estaba tan ''Hostil'' como siempre, un castigo de 3 desayunos por dormir con ella? Era muy poco en comparación con los castigos que me daba siempre, pero… al menos me salvaba de algo peor, ahora mi principal problema ''como hacer que maka pueda divertirse'' después de todo yo había sido quien le arruinó su día.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, me levanté para cambiarme de ropa pero… TODA literalmente **TODA! **Mi ropa estaba sepultada por millones de libros, aun no tengo idea de donde saco tantos, pero todos terminaron en mi habitación.

Por suerte Maka había lavado ropa ayer, y gracias a ''Mi intelecto'' la dejé en la sala sin meterla en mi cuarto porque me fatigaba meterla en mis cajones.

Me cambié rápidamente en el cuarto de Maka, para luego tomar mi dinero que estaba sobre la mesa y salir por la puerta de entrada.

**Maka pov.**

Sentí que la puerta de la entrada se cerraba seguramente sería soul ya que él era el único en el departamento excepto por mí, salí de la ducha solo con una toalla toque la puerta de soul para saber si efectivamente había salido.

-Soul?- musite al tiempo de tocar la puerta, no hubo respuesta.

Abrí la puerta y efectivamente no había nadie dentro, estaba sola en el departamento?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al pensar en ello, saqué unas galletas del refrigerador junto con una caja de leche de la que bebí directamente **(DE: botella o lo que sea xDD) **me coloqué una camisa blanca y sin nada más que mis bragas salte sobre el sofá quedando de estomago contra el sofá, estaba triste por no poder ir con tsubaki a patinar, pero… estaba sola en el departamento! Era una oportunidad de desquitarme unos momentos, dedicarme a descansar y ver televisión, no tenía siquiera ganas de leer lo cual era extremadamente extraño en mí, pero ahhhhh que mas daba, solo por un rato.

Estaba cansada, aburrida de tener que siempre ordenar y por una vez al menos descansar y mandar todo al diablo, ya cumpliría mis 15 años y aun seguía siendo la que tenía que ordenar el caos que se armaba comúnmente, por suerte Blair estaba de vacaciones o limpiar las paredes y el piso habría sido otro problema gracias a los ''derrames nasales'' de soul.

**Soul Pov.**

Caminaba por las calles de Death city buscando un par de patines para maka, la culpabilidad me mataba, no era por ser egoísta ni nada de eso pero odiaba que por mi culpa maka no podría pasar un buen día con sus amigas.

Entré a una tienda especial para patines, tenían una gran variedad de ellos, los de maka eran los más simples y baratos ya que no tenía suficiente dinero para comprar unos de mejor calidad, pero como siempre maka se conformaba con lo que fuera, si funcionaban y servían para ella estaban bien.

Esta vez la compensaría a ciegas **(DE: sin mirar el costo xDD) **y le compraría los patines mas ''cool'' de los que pueda ver, una gran variedad estaba frente a mí, no sería tarea fácil y tal vez de paso me compraría unos para mí me había entusiasmado después de todas ''las maravillas'' que me contaba maka acerca de ese ''deporte'' pero… demasiado cursi! Eso era lo que más odiaba, el patinaje sobre hielo no tenía nada, pero absolutamente nada de ''cool'' pero… por maka habría cualquier cosa, así que no la dejaría sola y la acompañaría por supuesto.

Unos geniales patines negros y rojos para mí y para mi maka…. Unos ''cools'' pero a la vez delicados patines blancos junto con tonos azulados, al escuchar el precio de ambos casi dono un riñón para poder quedarme con un poco de dinero, suspiré y dejando mi billetera casi vacía me dirigí a casa para darle un ''sorpresita'' a maka.

**Maka pov.**

Seguía viendo una película llamada ''destino final'' realmente se estaba poniendo muy interesante y no quería despegarme ni un minuto de la televisión, aun seguía igual que antes, solo que ahora estaba un poco más paranoica, a cada minuto pensaba que podía venir una visión a mí sobre mi muerte y aunque lograra evitarla me perseguiría!

Estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento, ruido o lo que fuera, de pronto la puerta se abrió de un golpe dejando escapar de mis labios un pequeño grito debido a mi suspenso, poco a poco pude ver a través de mis manos unos ojos carmín que me miraban de pies a cabeza junto con una coloración en las mejillas de ambos.

-S-so-soul…-dije temblando con unos cuantos sollozos debido al miedo

-M-Maka?...- dijo soul entrando al departamento dejando unas bolsas en el suelo mientras trataba de desviar la mirada a otro lado mientras me hablaba.

-ah… etto…- dije quitándome las pequeñas lagrimillas de mis ojos.

-M-maka… cuanto tiempo piensas estar así?- me preguntó de la nada.

-Como así?- dije ladeando la cabeza.

**Soul pov.**

Mi linda e inocente Maka en el sofá con solo una camiseta, comiendo galletas, con pequeños sollozos, y esos ojos jade que me incitan a besarla una y otra vez, asi es estaba enamorada me mi compañera, Maka Albarn, la chica más nerd de shibusen, y que! Me gustaba y que fuera plana, nerd o lo que fuera, ella seguía siendo mi maka.

En esos momentos… verla así… mis hormonas me hacían crear increíbles imágenes por segundo de cómo podría ''atacar'' a maka, pero… no lo haría, seguramente ella estaría muy ocupada con sus estudios como para ''divertirse'' con alguien como yo por no decir que quería acostarme con ella.

Apenas cumpliría 16 años y mi mente lo único que deseaba era a maka y el diablillo no estaba muy opuesto a esto, aun no entendía porque pero… me daba igual de todos modos estaría con maka, la sangre negra estaba influyendo en mí con más frecuencia, pero no me rendiría, no hasta que muera, si quieren luego me convierten en zombie o yo que sé, pero que me dejara en paz al menos en esta vida.

-S-so-soul…-

-M-Maka?...-

- ah… etto…-

-M-maka… cuanto tiempo piensas estar así?-

-Como así?- dijo mi técnico ladeando la cabeza, haciendo que fuera más irresistible.

-A…así-dije señalándola y tapándome la boca

Maka se miró a si misma al tiempo de que sus mejillas se enrojecían, no pude evitar reír al ver su lindo rostro, maka se enfadó al escuchar mi risa, sin si quiera cambiarse se dirigió a mí con un gran libro en sus manos, plantándome un gran maka-chop, caí al suelo retorciéndome del dolor y maka me miraba enfadada desde el sofá comiendo galletas aun solo con una camisa y bragas.

-Duele! Duele! Duele! Que mala eres maka si así me tratas no te daré tu regalo- le dije aun en el suelo

-Re-**REGALO!-** los ojos de maka se iluminaron

-claro, que creías que traía en estas bolsas- dije levantándome y tomando las bolsas

-pero tu… fuiste el pervertido así que tengo todo el derecho a mi regalo, así que dámelo- exigió tratando de alcanzar las bolsas que yo sostenía en mis manos elevándolas lejos de su alcance

-No, no te los daré, fuiste mala conmigo así que exijo una disculpa-

_Lo diría una y mil veces si es fuera necesario, __**AMO MOLESTAR A MAKA**_

-está bien, disculpa, ahora dame mi regalo- dijo inflando los mofletes

-no es suficiente, dame…tus galletas, tu pastel de fresas y cerezas, un beso, tu contraseña de e-mail y has mi cuarto durante una semana- dije en tono exigente

-Que? Pero es mucho… aguarda… Un beso? Y aguarda otro momento… mi contraseña de e-mail! Que pasa por tu cabeza? – dijo exaltada

-pues… no tengo idea que tiene una chica en su bandeja de entrada, así que tenía curiosidad por saber dije como si nada

-N-no me refería a eso- dijo sonrojada, de inmediato entendí a lo que se refería

-Pues… es que… -dije acercándome cada vez más.

Al ver la reacción de mi técnico no puedo evitar decir que me encantaba, además de que… aun seguía con aquella liviana camisa y al parecer que luego de mencionar ''regalo'' su situación se le olvidó completamente.

-ah da igual aun así no te lo daré porque eres muy mala conmigo- dije dándome la vuelta y caminando hacia el sofá.

-Ah? – dijo maka inflando los mofletes nuevamente –si no me lo entregas, tendré que quitártelo a la fuerza- dijo lanzándose a la bolsa

Volví a alzar la bolsa con mis manos, evitando que maka tuviera alcance alguno con las bolsas, pero… mal movimiento, ya que maka en un intento ''desesperado'' por conseguir la bolsa que ''realmente pesaba y me costaba levantarla por mucho tiempo'' calló sobre mí y lógicamente yo caí sobre el sofá, él que recibió todo nuestro peso, maka quedó sobre mí, me quitó la bolsa al tiempo que ella se reincorporaba y se sentaba ''sobre mi'' y por mala suerte… maka estaba SOLO EN BRAGAS! Pude sentir su intimidad sobre la tela, lo que hacía que los colores se me subieran a la cara, me costase respirar y hasta incluso hablar.

-Ja! Veamos que hay aquí dentro…-dijo maka abriendo la bolsa, segundos luego de abrirla sus ojos brillaron como nunca, me dio una mirada, y luego otra mirada a los patines, luego otra mirada a mí y nuevamente una mirada a los patines, asi estuvo un buen rato hasta que por fin pude sacar una palabra.

-M-Ma-Maka… estas…tú… estas…- dije totalmente rojo tratando inútilmente de tapar al menos mi boca

-Estoy feliz? Claro que sí!- dijo abrazándome o más bien un intento de abrazarme ya que yo estaba ''acostado'' de espaldas sobre el sofá

Mejor lo dejaba así, si le decía algo podría incluso matarme y todo este ''lindo momento'' se rompería con un maka-chop, me reincorporé, tratando de salir de debajo de maka mientras sacaba mis patines.

-Tara~ -dije mostrándole mis patines- ahora te podre acompañar, pero que conste que no voy a patinar mucho ni menos considerarlo como una posibilidad de ''hobbie''-

-Soul… tu?... cuánto dinero gastaste en todo esto!- dijo casi gritando

-eso no importa! Solo preocúpate de tener todo listo para mañana, que nos iremos a patinar- dije mirando a otro lado

-como que no importa! Claro que importa, no pue…-antes de dejarla terminar la acallé con un beso en los labios, ya me estaba siendo muy difícil poder controlarme y lo mínimo que podía hacer era eso, o al menos que mi cuerpo y mente exigía.

Al principio maka pareció no corresponderme, no me parecía extraños, después de todo la tomé desprevenida pero… si no era correspondido? Ahhhh ya daba igual después de todo, ya la estaba besando, mis preocupaciones pasaron al momento de que maka comenzaba a corresponderme, sonreí interiormente para luego bajar su mentón y abrir un poco su boca para así introducir mi lengua, si maka me estaba correspondiendo, no desaprovecharía ni un segundo, estuvimos en una constante lucha dentro de nuestras bocas y al momento de separarme por la falta de oxigeno un hilillo de saliva me acompañaba.

-Q-que crees que haces?- dijo maka totalmente sonrojada

-Cobrando una pequeña parte de los patines, si crees que estuvo mal gastar tanto dinero, recompénsame- dije con una sonrisa

-P-pero… como quieres que te lo compense?- dijo bajando el tono de la voz mientras la acorralaba contra la pared

-solo tú sabes- le dije susurrando en el oído

.

**Escritora pov! :D**

**Y como me quedo? Owo**

**-saca un cajón de melones-**

**Vendo~Vendo~melones :D duros y excelentes para lanzar a la gente.**

**O.o se reciben tomates, melones, zanahorias y de todo :D **

**Comenten! Quieren que continúe la historia? X3, o quieren que llegue hasta aquí como un one-shot? O:**

**Reviews por aquí :D junto a los melones**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

Atención a todos los lectores, este capítulo contiene Lemmon! :D a petición del publico -^o^- disfruten de él :D

**Soul Eater**

**Fanfic Patines!**

**Capitulo 2**

**Maka pov.**

-solo tú sabes-

-D…de verdad que eres un idiota- dije totalmente sonrojada

Sabía a qué se refería Soul, no se lo negaría pues… aunque me apenase decirlo… también lo deseaba, siempre creí que Soul solo me miraba como una amiga o más bien, como solo una compañera, pero c-con… con aquel beso que me había dado… me era difícil creerlo, pero.. REACCIONA MAKA! En estos momentos estas acorralada por él!

-So-Soul…-dije totalmente sonrojada

-Que pasa?...- dijo soul luego de lamer, morder y marcar mi cuello

-C-ci-Cierra… Cierra los ojos… un momento- dije mirando sus ojos carmesí totalmente sonrojada

-O…ok- dijo dubitativo mientras cerraba los ojos

Suspiré para luego comenzar a quitar la chaqueta y su remera **(NE: polera, remera, como se diga en tu país :D)** temblé un poco al quitarlas sin mencionar que los tomates estaban pálidos en comparación a mi rostro, no quería que soul me viera… así de sonrojada, aunque se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo debido a su amplia sonrisa.

-Ohhh así que quieres apurar las cosas- dijo sosteniéndome por la cintura aun con los ojos cerrados

-Nhm no lo digas de ese modo…-dije totalmente sonrojada

Lo besé tiernamente, o al menos eso intenté, pero poco a poco el beso se volvía más apasionado, no desaproveche la oportunidad de que Soul abriera un poco la boca para introducir mi lengua, pero él no podía quedar atrás, en un pestañeo de ojos pasó mis piernas por su cadera y como sus manos estaban muy ocupadas tocando mis senos, tenía que sostenerme solamente con la fuerza de mis piernas haciendo que nos acercáramos aun más rozando mi intimidad con su miembro provocándome varios gemidos y a la vez para Soul que daba unos cuantos gruñidos.

-Nhm Maka, deja de hacer eso, o no me controlare- dijo soul abriendo sus bellos ojos carmín

-Pero… es que en esta posición… no puedo sostenerme bien- dije aun más avergonzada

-Bien, entonces vamos a mi cuarto- dijo soul sonrojado mientras bajaba mis piernas de su cadera y me tomaba de la mano llevándome a su cuarto.

**Soul pov.**

Tomé a Maka de la mano para llevarla a mi cuarto, sentí como mis mejillas se tornaban de un carmín era notable que los colores se me habían subido a la cabeza, abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y ahí se encontraba mi cama, la dichosa cama en la que siempre había tenido sueños que ahora se estaban por cumplir, me senté en uno de los bordes de la cama mientras maka se sentaba a mi lado.

-Maka…Tú… estás segura de esto?- pregunté aun con el sonrojo en mis mejillas

-Pues… si es contigo… no puedo decir que no- dijo cabizbaja

-Si es por lo de la compensación… no te preocupes, y déjalo así- dije levantándome de la cama

-NO!...n-no es por la compensación… es porque… porque…- dijo mi técnico cabizbaja pero aun así se le notaba el sonrojo mientras tiraba de su camisa.

-Te amo- dije dedicándole una sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación pero Maka me lo impidió tomándome por el brazo

-**Yo también te amo!** Y mucho- dijo maka sonrojada con lágrimas en los ojos

-D-de verdad?- pregunté como un estúpido

-Pues claro… idiota…-dijo maka secándose las lágrimas con su manga

-Lo lamento… por todo… perdóname por hacerte llorar- dije al ver como las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos jade

-Descuida… no es que me hagas algún daño solo que… no creí que esto fuera a pasar… de verdad… que me hace muy feliz- dijo maka con una sonrisa en sus labios, los cuales no pude evitar volver a besar hasta dejarlos rojos e hinchados.

En un pestañeo volvimos a llegar a la cama, yo sobre ella y ella con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas, la besé apasionadamente para así comenzar a desabotonar su camisa, poco a poco su delicada, blanca y suave piel fue expuesta antes mis ojos carmín, sin descaro alguno comencé a tocar, pellizcar y apretar sus senos, al tiempo que dejaba sus labios para así bajar cada vez más dejando un camino de marcas hasta sus pechos, lamí y besé sus pechos mientras Maka gemía y jugaba con mi cabello.

Deje los pechos de mi compañera por un momento y la besé nuevamente, aunque el beso se rompió por los géminos y jadeos de maka cuando introducía uno de mis dedos en su intimidad.

-ah! S-soul… - dijo mi compañera arqueándose

-_Do you like my Dear?- _le pregunte al oído

-Si~ ah! Soul~- dijo maka entre jadeos y gemidos

Amaba cuando maka gemía mi nombre, en especial cuando sabía que yo era el dueño de su corazón, Alma y muy pronto quizás… su cuerpo.

Comencé a mover con mayor rapidez mis dedos a lo que maka se movia tratando de obtener mayor fricción, no puedo negar que disfrutaba de cómo ella jadeaba y gemía, su cuerpo, su rostro, sus acciones, amaba como maka se desesperaba por conseguir mayor fricción, constantemente variaba la velocidad de mis dedos para producirle…''diferentes reacciones''

_Reacciones? Si,clarooooo ni yo te la creo_- se carcajeaba el diablillo en mi cabeza

Pues claro, para que más seria?- dije internamente

_Soul, recuerda que soy parte de tu mente, SÉ TODO LO QUE PIENSAS-_ dijo carcajeándose mientras desaparecía entre lo oscuro de la black room

De cierta manera el diablillo tenía un poco de razón, ya que… lo que más disfrutaba… aunque sonara quizás cruel… era hacerla rogar por que la tocara, pero que más podía decir, la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, de hecho ella misma era mi mundo, quería hacerla sentir como la mujer más feliz o mejor dicho… _excitada_? Como fuera… quería hacerla sentir en el cielo.

_Ella es mi diosa y yo su fiel siervo que ora por su felicidad._

_Ella es mi princesa y yo su sirviente que atiende todos sus caprichos._

_Ella es mi ángel y yo su amante mortal sumergido en la locura por el amor prohibido._

Una infinidad de palabras, pero… acaso demuestran lo que siento?

Ni mil palabas bastarían para describir mi amor por ella, sumergido en el dolor por no poder siquiera demostrarte una pequeña parte de lo que siento, y si, ya sé que no es nada cool estar actuando de esta manera, pero el dolor me consume y solo quisiera arrancar de este mundo junto con ella y no tener más preocupación que por ella.

-Soul?...- pregunto mi compañera debajo de mis sabanas al verme detenido con la mente en blanco

-Eh?- dije yo zamarreando un poco mi cabeza para despertar de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué ocurre?...-me pregunto ella un tanto preocupada

-N-nada… porque preguntas?- dije sin darme cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo hasta que me ''fui del mundo'' para ir a mis pensamientos

-pues… es que de pronto tu mirada se perdió y… no importa- dijo con una sonrisa mientras me besaba tiernamente tiñendo de un suave sonrojo sus mejillas.

-Perdón… por dejarte así… déjame compensarte- dije un tanto avergonzado

-compensarme?... cómo?- dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza

-Hay algo que quieras en estos momentos?- pregunte sin descaro en aquella situación un poco ''incomoda'' ya que estuvimos a punto de hacerlo.

-Sí pero…-dijo mi compañera mientras se le notaba su rostro enrojecido a más no poder- es algo… como decirlo…-

-Descuida, no me opondré a nada- dije con una sonrisa

-lo que quiero es que…-dijo mientras apretaba las sabanas- **¡QUIERO QUE ME LO HAGAS SIN CONTENERTE!**- gritó mi compañera totalmente roja

-S-s-s-s-s-**SIN CONTENERME!-** grite atónito- e…e…estas… segura?

-Hmm – musitó asintiendo con la cabeza- No quiero que te contengas… no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, de acuerdo?- dijo dándome una tierna sonrisa

-Maka recuerda que apenas vas a cumplir los 15 y yo con suerte los 16, aun somos muy jóvenes- dije haciendo una pequeña reflexión- si nos _Jodemos _no hay vuelta atrás.

-Ya lo sé! No te creas el más reflexivo- comento maka a lo que no pude evitar reír, tenía razón, maka era mucho más consecuente que yo, así que… estaba dispuesta? Nunca lo creí de maka, pero… si eso era lo que quería….

_Yo no me podría negar._

-Bien… -suspiré- si te duele, o si deseas parar dilo, de acuerdo? O me enfadare contigo- le dije amenazándola que no se contuviera si deseaba parar, no quería obligarla a nada.

-SI de acuerdo, pero deja de hablar y más acción, que llevamos mucho tiempo perdido- me dijo con una sonrisa con un tanto de… _Lujuria?_

-Como usted mande _My Lady_-

La besé despacio y sin apuros, traté de comenzar despacio pero ''cierta persona'' que no aclararé su nombre pero podría decir que empezaba con ''M'' y terminaba con ''AKA'' (**NE: no, no es marak* xDD**) no pude mantener el paso muy calmado, mis manos se pedían por todo su cuerpo recorriendo cada centímetro del cuerpo de mi compañera, y mis labios? Pasaban por innumerables lugares, sus piernas, sus labios, sus pechos, su cuello, su rostro, sin mencionar la cantidad de marca personal que le dedicaba a cada parte besada, lamida o lo que fuera por mí, al tiempo que ella gemía, jadeaba y un sin número de acciones que me demostraban que estaba complaciendo a mi compañera pero lógicamente ella tampoco perdía el tiempo, perdía mis pantalones y boxers en algún lado de la habitación, en varias ocasiones rozaba ''intencionalmente'' mi miembro con su intimidad y a pesar que ella dijera lo contrario, era notable que su sonrisa, sus ojos y su cuerpo se inundaba por el deseo de la Lujuria.

Sin previo aviso la penetré, maka dio unos cuantos gritos de dolor al tiempo de que enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda, trate de acallar sus gritos con besos, pero no duraba mucho tiempo, comencé a moverme lentamente y poco a poco el dolor se transformaba en un placer que no podría describir con palabras, mi primera vez había sido con maka, y por su reacción también era su primera vez, una gran alegría me inundo al pensar en ello pero… eramos unos pervertidos? Digo… muchas personas (creo) la perdían a mi edad, pero… nadie que ''yo'' conociera la había perdido… o eso creo.

El vaivén se hacía mutuo, ambos llevábamos un perfecto ritmo, coordinado totalmente, Maka gemía como nunca y no podía decir que yo estaba en silencio, soltaba gruñidos u otros sonidos debidos al placer que ella me provocaba, las embestidas que daba comenzaron a aumentar y a ser con mayor intensidad, maka constantemente gemía mi nombre, estuvimos constantemente cambiando de posición, ella sobre mí, yo sobre ella, disfrutamos al máximo aquellos momentos hasta que por fin llegamos juntos al climax, sentí las paredes de maka se cerraban completamente alrededor de mi miembro, causando que me derramara en ella, mi mayor fantasía se había vuelto realidad, había hecho a maka mía, nadie podría tocarla, porque desde ahora maka tenía un único dueño, el cual no era nada menos que yo mismo, desde ahora podría tomar posesión de lo que es mío.

Caí sobre el Regazo de maka, nuestra respiración aun estaba agitada, el sudor caía por nuestras frentes, a plena luz del día lo habíamos hecho, que mas daba si los vecinos nos escuchaban, de hecho... **DESEARÍA QUE ME ESCUCHARAN! MAKA ERA M-I-A! LO OYERON BIEN, ERA TOTALMENTE MÍA!** Besé la frente de mi amada para desearle dulces sueños, ambos estábamos agotados y ella obtendría un buen descanso, pero por mala suerte… para mí no era asi, cual era la razón? El timbre comenzaba a escucharse, si, en peor momento estaban tocando el timbre, al inicio no me dignaba a ir a abrir la puerta, pero el constante y monótona insistencia me hiso salirme de las casillas, me coloqué rápidamente los bóxer y mis pantalones, tomé una camisa negra que tenía en mi habitación me la coloqué como pude, siquiera me dí cuenta donde iba cada botón, ni me molesté en colocarme zapatillas, abrí la puerta rápidamente y estuve a punto de gritarle en la cara de cómo se le ocurría molestar a ''estas horas'' pero en vez de ello mi rostro empalideció al darme cuenta de que la persona frente a mi era nada más ni nada menos que el padre de Maka, Spirit.

-Ah… H-hola – dije tratando de tapar la puerta para que no viera el desorden que teníamos en el salón.

-Ah.. hola Evans- dijo tratando de entrar pero lo evité lo que más pude –has visto a maka?

-a Maka? Ah… esta… fue… fue de compras- dije tapándole el paso

-ah ya veo, puedo esperarla aquí? – dijo tratando de entrar

-NO! – grité – no porque… porque… porque maka salió… con… Liz y dijo que no llegaría muy temprano –

-Ah… ya veo, entonces salúdala de mi parte y dile que la quiero mucho~ - dijo a punto de irse

-Soul! has visto a maka?- preguntó una voz femenina la cual reconocí

-espera, no que Liz-chan estaba con maka? – dijo Spirit ignorante

-Si… Liz… no que maka estaba contigo?- dije en tono indirecto tratando de que me ayudara

-Ah…. Ahora que recuerdo… dijo que me esperaría en… un parque cerca de aquí, adiós- dijo dando una sonrisa y tratando de irse.

-Espera! Liz-chan! Llévame donde maka!- dijo Spirit corriendo tras ella

Cerré la puerta y caí al suelo, _ ''de la que me he salvado'' _era lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza, me levanté y me fui directo a la ducha mi cara aun seguía pálida del susto, si Spirit se enteraba… Estaría seguro de que pronto su existencia desaparecería de la faz de la tierra.

El timbre volvió a sonar, pero esta vez fue otra persona quien la abrió, escuche lo que más pude o mejor dicho… escuché el grito de maka.

-p-**PAPÁ!**- grito mi compañera al tiempo que apagaba la ducha y trataba de secarme para al menos ''morir'' con la ropa puesta.

**Autora pov.**

**Tara~ :D y hasta aquí llega este capi, porque tengo que levantarme en unas horas más e_e asi que~ espero que lo hubieran disfrutado :D según tengo planeado, haré otro capi más y fin del fic xD**

**Review? o.o**


End file.
